Loveless
by Alindmy
Summary: School fic sur ff7, naruto, d.Gray-man, Pandora Hearts, bleach. Chapître 2 en ligne .
1. Chapter 1

Cette School-fic est l'union de deux esprits fantastiques et géniaux ( là, on se la pète pas du tout ... -_-")

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de ff7, -man, Bleach, Pandora Hearts et Naruto ne sont pas à nous, hormis Aurore ( Miss Riri-chan), Summer, Amiko, Hana, Dawn, Jin ( Alindmy )

Pour toutes questions nous demander ;)

Et un grand merci à Krow-chan, notre Bêta-reader ! :D

* * *

Loveless

Le lycée Loveless est un tout nouveau lycée prestigieux qui ouvre ses portes pour sa quatrième année en France, dans le comté de Saint Marcel, petit village de la Bourgogne ( choisi pour sa tranquilité à la campagne )... Il comporte l'élite. Ce lycée coûteux est accessible à ceux qui pourront le payer. Il a aussi la particularité d'être un internat. Plusieurs foyers luxueux sont dispersés un peu partout dans la petite ville. Ces foyers accueillent les élèves tout âges et tout sexes confondus.

Son allure imposante rappelle les vieilles écoles d'époque... Les murs sont en pierre noire. Le bâtiment est entouré d'une cour composée des plantes les plus raffinées, et d'un immense portail en fer gris souris.

Son nom Loveless est en référence au nom d'un célèbre poème. Un peu partout dans le lycée, les élèves trouveront des gravures de différents actes de ce recueil.

Act 1

« Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess.

We seek it thus, and take it to the sky.

Ripples form on the water's surface

The wondering soul knows no rest. »

Ou encore :

Act 5

« Even if the morrow is barren of promises,

Nothing shall forestal my return. »

Ce lycée comporte aussi une multitude d'options et d'activités tel que l''art ou le théâtre en passant par les sciences et chimie tout en littérature et sport.

Le lycée peut aussi se vanter de son personnel qualifié et sérieux ( y a qu'à voir Matsumoto en cours avec son saké ...)

Tout élèves doit aussi porter un uniforme que la famille se doit d'acheter : pour les filles : les cheveux doivent être attachés en chignon, elles doivent porter une chemise blanche avec dessus une cravate, un foulard ou autre rouge et une veste noire ainsi qu'une jupe noire, et des chaussures sans extravagances...

Pour les garçons : tout cheveux longs doivent être attaché. Ils doivent porter une chemise blanche, une cravate ou écharpe rouge, une veste noire, un pantalon noir, et des souliers.

* * *

Chapître 1 : La rentrée

Arrivée des élèves : Point de vue de Alice

Le soleil se leva sur le lycée Loveless et peu à peu, des élèves, anciens comme nouveaux, arrivèrent et s'avancèrent, pour former une masse d'étudiants, devant le portail. Oz, avec son air innocent, me tournait autour. J'étais nouvelle comme de nombreux élèves qui nous entouraient et en ce début de matinée, une envie de manger de la viande occupait déjà mes pensées. Sharon était assise à côté de moi et buvait tranquillement un thé. En face de nous, un curieux petit gars, aux cheveux blancs, s'assit à même le sol. Il se nommait Hitsugaya et était accompagné d'une fille aux cheveux m- longs, encadrant son visage et qui, de plus, n'arrêtait pas de le charrier, elle s'appelait Jin, d'une seconde fille, dessinant des lapins farfelus nommée Rukia et enfin, d'un garçon aux cheveux orange nommé Ichigo. Il y avait aussi un autre étrange gars aux cheveux blancs, mais celui-ci portait une étoile rouge située au-dessus de son œil gauche, un trait de la même couleur descendait sur de l'étoile sur sa joue gauche. Allen, c'était ainsi que tout le monde l'appelait, était accompagné de trois jolies filles : une aveugle aux long cheveux châtains, Aurore, une mangeuse de bonbon aux cheveux violets, Road et une chinoise aux cheveux bruns, Lenalee. Le « Pierrot » (Break) arriva avec son air habiltuel, toujours aussi excentrique, avec une sucette dans la bouche. De nombreuses personnes, qui m'étaient encore inconnues, attendaient devant le lycée.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent, annonçant la fin de l'attente. La foule s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'établissement et gagna le grand hall. Les élèves s'assirent sur des chaises, préalablement disposées en face d'une estrade. Leverrier était un homme portant une moustache hitlérienne, des cheveux gominés et occupait la place de proviseur dans le lycée Loveless. Dès qu'il commença à se présenter, un grand silence ce fit dans le hall. Leverrier parlait sans relâche du lycée, de son histoire…Ets ... C'était tout simplement … ennuyant et barbant ! Je baillais et je commençais sérieusement à m'endormir. Impatiente, je demandai à Oz si le discours de cet homme accroché à son micro, allait bientôt finir. Avec son sourire angélique, il me répondit comme toujours qu'il n'en savait rien. Je somnolais sur ma chaise lorsque des applaudissent des sifflements me tirèrent de mon demi- sommeil. Enfin, son discours avait pris fin ! Mais ces applaudissements et ces sifflements ne s'arrêtèrent que longtemps aprè noms furent cités de part et d'autres du hall, des enseignants formaient des classes. Je fus attribuée à une classe de seconde composée d'Aurore, Allen, Road, Lenalee, Fou, Dawn, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Hinata, Ino, Jin, Hitsugaya, Oz, Sharon, Echo, Yuffie, Squal et de bien entendue, moi. Notre professeur principal était un certain Komui, professeur de maths à l'air déjanté. Aujourd'hui était ma veine : Je détestais les maths !

Point de vue de Hana.

Il faisait vraiment froid... On est en Septembre, et il fait déjà froid... On est bien en Bourgogne... Décidément... Je sors mes gants et les enfilent, mes mains sont froides... Je m'assois sur la rampe et me serre un peu plus pour lutter contre ce vent glacial du Nord. Que fait-il ? Normalement, il ne devrait plus tarder... J''aperçois au loin la masse d'élèves se rassembler devant le lycée... Je reconnais certain d'entre eux, d'autre sont nouveaux... Je cherche ma soeur Aerith des yeux... Elle a disparu tout à l'heure avec Zack... Je me méfie... Je connais très bien Zack, il a toujours une idée derrière la tête. Ah, je la vois enfin. Elle est bien avec Zack. Mes craintes étaient donc fausses... Ouf ! Cloud est là aussi. Il faudra que j'aille le voir... J'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe cette année encore... voilà que maintenant, je me met à sourire toute seul... Les gens vont me trouver bizarre... Mais bon, tout le monde l'est ici, alors... Tiens, je sens quelqu'un derrière moi...

– Bonjours !

– Ah te voilà enfin ! J'ai faillis t'attendre... râlais-je.

– Désolé, mon bus était en retard...

Ce garçon ? C'est Génésis, mon petit-copain. Je l'embrasse en guise du « Bonjours » que je ne lui ai toujours pas dit, puis il me serre dans ses bras musclés en me murmurant « Je t'aime ». C'était simple, mais ça suffisait largement. Je me sentais réellement en sécurité, quand j'étais contre lui... Je frissone, il me réchauffe. Si c'est pas un amour ! Et voilà que je sourit à nouveau... Je lui prends sa main et l'entraine vers les portes du lycée Loveless. Nous nous approchons, et le portail s'ouvre. Juste à temps ! J''entre, suivie de Génésis. Des chaises nous attendent, comme chaque année... Je m'installe, Génésis, biensûr, se met à côté de moi, et passe son bras autour de moi. Aerith nous rejoint, tout comme Zack et Cloud, ainsi que Tifa... Je me lève et salue chaleureusement mon meilleur ami Zack, puis serre dans mes bras Cloud. Celui-ci me répond par un timide « Salut » tout en fuyant mon regard, ce qui n'empêcha pas de faire glousser Zack... Rahlalala ! Je me tourne vers Tifa qui, comme d'habitude, me toise du regard... Elle changera pas. Je me contente de lui faire un signe de tête, histoire de rester polie... Elle ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre... Tant pis pour elle. Leverrier cria à l'assemblée de s'assoir avec son ton habituel, un ton menacent et tyrannique. Je m'assois donc, le laissant à son discours qui ne plaisait qu'à lui. Pendant presque une heure, il parlait, parlait, parlait... Desfois, il glissait des petites blagues sans aucuns humours, qui d'ailleurs ne faisaient rire que lui, naturellement, et Link, son petit chouchou qui s'empressait de s'extasier et d'applaudir à chaque nouvelle anecdote... Le discours arriva enfin à son terme... On arrivait maintenant à la partie qui m'interessait le plus : Les classes ! Tout d'abord, il parla des secondes, dont faisait parti Squal, un ami. Puis arriva mon tour. Bilan : Je suis en première 3, avec Summer, Jasdero, David, Link ( eh oui ), Cloud, Tifa ( malheureusement ), Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Orihime, Hinamori, Renji, Soi Fon, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shino Ada, Eliot et Gil. Mon voeu avait été exaucé : Cloud et moi étions dans la même classe ! Heureuse, j'appelais Cloud et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Lui aussi me sourit. Pour le reste de ma classe, je connaissais la plupart des personnes... C'était une bonne classe... L'année commençait bien. Notre professeur principal nous appela. J'embrasse tendrement une dernière fois Genesis, puis rejoins Cloud. Je relève la tête et aperçois mon prefesseur principal et en même temps professeur de sport. Celui-ci nous sourit avec son habituel sourire colgate... Un sourire lourd de sens pour nous... Ce professeur était un travailleur acharné, qui allait nous faire crever dès la première séance...

Point de vue de Amiko

Pfff ! Crevant ! Fatiguant ! Je viens de marcher plusieurs kilomètres à pieds pour arriver à ce foutu lycée. Heureusement, j'étais pas seule ! Oui, mon Gil était là !Et j'en suis bien contente, car dans toute sa générosité, il m'a proposé de me porter... Certain diront que je l'ai un peu forcé quand je lui ai sauté dessus... Mais c'est pas vrai ! Gil est gentil ! Vous allez vous dire : « Mais de quoi se plaint-elle alors, vus qu'elle a mis à contribution son ami pour venir ! » Eh bien, je suis fatiguée pour lui, attendez, il doit être crevé, le pauvre... Je souffre par compassion là. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Bon, enfin bref, nous arrivons, moi toujours installer confortablement dans son dos... Les gens nous regardent très bizarrement... Je m'en contre-fiche. Je les regarde, puis leur tire la langue. Et tout ça dans la bonne humeur ! C'est pas merveilleux ! Mais bon, j'oubliais pas mon gil et je continuais, avec toute la gentillesse dont je sais faire preuve, à lui crier des encouragements enflammés. D'ailleurs, il était tout rouge... Le pauvre, lui qui aime se faire discret... Vus que depuis le début, mes mains sont sur ses yeux, je dois lui indiquer sa trajectoire... Heureusement pour lui, je suis très douée en orientation ! He he he ! ( dit-elle alors qu'elle ne connait ni sa droite, ni sa gauche.. Ce qui causa au pauvre Gilbert plusieurs petits accidents...). Le portail s'ouvre... Roh, c'est bête, on a même pas croisé nos petits amis... Mes mains se retirèrent lentement des yeux dorés de Gil qui en profita et dit :

– On est arrivé, alors tu peux desc...

– Allez Gil ! Vas-y à fond en direction du portail ! Allez, du mouvement !

Après, Gil râla quelque chose que je ne pris même pas la peine d'écouter... Donc il avança. En chemin, je croisais plusieurs amis, dont Alice, Oz, Break... Je leur fis signe, tel une cow-girl des temps modernes, avec mon uniforme, mes couettes et mon joli serre-tête, en selle sur mon vieux et fidel Gilberto ! Mais à faire signe à tous ce qui bouge, j'en oubliais les chaises... Erreur fatale ! Nous rentrons dedans... Et là, vous avez une belle scène au ralenti de moi et gil entrain de s'affaler comme des crottes sur les chaises qui tombaient toutes comme des dominos... Vous aviez moi avec un énorme sourire, Gil qui hurlait de stupeur, le proviseur qui était choqué comme je sais pas quoi... J'ai crus qu'à ce moment-là, il allait succomber à un infarctus...On lui a fait des frayeurs... Tout d'abord le calme ambiant, puis des rires, des applaudissements, et ensuite une voix lugubre et une présence vachement négative juste au-dessus de moi et Gil... Oh oh ... Je sentis un pincement à mon oreille et entendis un gémissement de la part de mon pauvre Gil... Autre scène mémorable : Gil, Moi tirés par les oreilles et emmenés dans le bureau du proviseur par la charmante et douce CPE, j'ai nommé Miss Riri-chan... L'année commençait en douceur, dis donc ! Durant tout le discours, on a attendu dans ce bureau qui puait la poussière... Gil boudait, il m'en voulait je crois... Dans un sens je le comprend... Dès le début d'année, il avait une mauvaise image à cause de moi, et il savait très bien que ce n' était pas la dernière fois que ce genre d'évènement arriverait... Puis le principal arrive, tout en prenant soin de soigner son entrée théâtrale, en claquant la porte et en prenant l'air le plus intimidant qui soit... Ca marchait sur Gil, pas sur moi : j'y était trop habituée... Après encore une heure de sermons, il se décida à nous lacher, avec seuleument un avertissement... Ce qui était extraordinaire ! Je me tourne vers Gil et lui déclare :

– Bah tu vois, je t'ai pas trop foutu dans le caca !

Il ne me répond même pas, se contentant de me regarder fixement avec une lueur de haine dans les yeux... Vallait mieux que je le laisse seul... Bon bah maintenant, faut que je retrouve ma classe... Je suis avec Break, Jack, Vincent, Lotti, Sephiroth, Genesis, Aerith, Zack, Angeal, Reno, Chad, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Kanda, Lavi, Krow, Tyki, Temari, Kankuro, Kushina et Minato. Oh mais que des vieux potes ! C'est vraiment une classe d'enfer ! Je plains notre professeur principal, il va souffrir, ih ih ih ! Alors, j'y suis... Salle 216... C'est là ! Je suis bien en retard, je sens que je vais encore marquer mon entrée ! J'ouvre la porte et découvre ma classe ainsi que notre professeur principal... Après mûres réflexions, je préfère faire une petite RECTIFICATION : Cette année la professeur et nous allons souffrir, car Mlle Alindmy est quatre fois plus sadique que nous... Je sens que tous cela va nous donner quelque chose de beau !

* * *

Mettez pleins de reviews ! :)

Miss Riri-chan et Alindmy !


	2. Chapter 2

Le chap 2... Il parlera des premières heures de cours avec un élève de chaque niveau... Vous verrez alors ce que font subir ces profs, tous autant tarés les uns que les autres... xD

Laissez des reviews, ça fait plaisir... :) D'ailleurs, merci à Krow-chan et Nitnelav .D pour leurs commentaires :D

* * *

Point de vue de Dawn 

La classe était donc faite... Elle était bien, dans l'ensemble... Par contre, le professeur... Je me méfie de son regard vicieux, derrière ses lunettes de scientifique. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours... La classe attend devant la salle, car M. Komui veut remettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers avant que l'on rentre... D'accord... Alors, Naruto... Ou est Naruto ? Ah, je le vois, toujours avec Sasuke... Pourquoi il a fallut qu'il choisisse un meilleur ami comme lui... Bon, faut que j'arrête de me morfondre là, ca va pas... Pour en finir avec Naruto, mon frangin, il rigole donc avec l''autre... Sakura est à côté de moi, ainsi que Sora... Il me parle, je crois... Faudrais peut-être que je réponde...

– Oui ?

– Ah, enfin elle parle... On croyais que t'étais morte... Désespéra Sakura.

– C'est vrai, d'habitude t'est plus active que ça... Renchérit Sora.

– Hmmm...

Gros soupir qui en disait long...

– Me dis pas que tu surveilles encore Sasuke... T'est amoureuse ou quoi là ? C'est une obsession...

– Hmmmm...

Je mis quelques temps à percuter...

– Quoi ! Nan, mais ca va pas ! De Sasuke ? Tu te fous de moi ?

– Bah je sais pas, tu sembles obnubilée par lui... Tu es toujours entrain de l'observer... Puis quand tu le regardes pas, tu t'engueules avec lui, alors...

– J'allais répliquer, quand le professeur sortit, une expression de joie intense collée au visage... On a pas finit avec lui... Tout le monde commençait à rentrer. Mais n'y voyait pas de cette manière... Il bloqua la porte, puis déclara :

– Personne n'entre avant que ma Lenalee ne soit entrée !

J'en revenais pas ! Quel taré celui là, j'en rigolais... Le pire, c'est qu'il était sérieux... Je regarda cette Lenalee. La pauvre, ça allait pas être évident pour elle... Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière un type aux cheveux blanc, mais rien n'y faisait, ce prof n'avait pas des lunettes pour rien... Il l'appela, avec une voix mielleuse. C'était vraiment douteux... Après qu'elle soit enfin rentrée, il s'enleva du passage, nous laissant enfin aller dans sa salle de maths. Quel bordel, il est sûr d'avoir rangé, lui... Maintenant, fallait se placer...

– Ohé ! Sora, tu viens ?

– Ouais, j'arrive !

C'est moi qui choisit notre place, tout au fond, près de la fenêtre, biensûr. Je m'installa tranquilement, jetant mes quelques cahiers sur le bureau, et me préparait mentalement à passer trois heures ici... Tandis que je parlais avec mon voisin de table, j'observais la classe se former... Tout le monde se plaçait... Naruto, d'ailleurs, toujours avec son Sasuke... Tout devant en plus... Pfff ! Ah tiens, de l'action, enfin, façon de parler... La fille aveugle demandait à un garçon aux cheveux blancs ( oui, c'est une véritable pandémie, on est envahie par les tignasses blanches...) si il voulait s'assoir à côté d'elle...

– ... En fait, je... Commença-t-il, visiblement embarrassé.

– Toshiro !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs bouclés lui sauta dessus en riant.

– Tu es là... Bon, on se met où ? Demanda-t-elle tout en cherchant des yeux une place.

La fille aveugle avait apparemment compris qu'il était déjà pris de ce côté-là... Elle semblait déçue... Ce Toshiro s'excusa...

– Désolé, j'ai promis à Jin que je me mettrais à côté d'elle dans les cours où elle a du mal pour l'aider...

– Ne t'excuse pas, c'est pas grave... Répondit-elle séchement.

Elle s'en alla, vexée et en colère, peut être... Ah, ce triangle amoureux promettait...

Bon, revenons à nos moutons... C'est à dire, le débile qui nous sert de prof.

– C'est quand qu'il commence le cours celui-là ! M'énervais-je.

L'unique voisin de devant se retourna.

– Il attend que Lenalee vienne s'installer juste devant son bureau...

– Naaannn ... Quand même pas...

– Eh si... Il a vraiment un « sister-complex » celui-là...

– Ouais, c'est clair...

Je rigolais.

– Salut, je me présente, je m'appelle Dawn, Dawn Uzumaki.

– Salut ! Moi, c'est Allen. Allen Walker.

Soudain, ce « frére-poule » sirota bruyament son café, pour faire taire sa classe. 'Tain, mais quel bruit, c'est pas possible ! Il va arrêter, oui ! « En plus, il sourit, c'est un gros sadique », dis-je tout fort.

– Bon, pour commencer ce premier cours de trois heures...

Il sourit, une lueur de vice dans les yeux... Je m'attendais à tout... Tout !

– Test de connaissance !

Silence... Puis le prof dit, tout en distribuant ses feuilles...

– C'est un petit test non-significatif, ne vous inquiétez pas... Vous avez jusqu'à la dernière sonnerie ! Bonne chance !

A ce moment, j'ai vraiment cru voir sa bouche se transformer en coeur...

– Un petit test... Il se fout de nous, OUI ! T'as vus ce paquet ? Il fait au moins cinquante pages !

Aucune réponse... Je me tourne et voit Sora, déjà entrain de bosser... Qu'est-ce qu'il est sérieux, lui... Bon, bah, quand faut y aller, faut y aller... Je commençais à lire la première consigne... Et déjà, je me morfondais dans mon coin... Pfff ! C'est chiant ! Mes yeux commencent à se fermer, la fatigue ( ou la paresse ) me gagne... Et je lutte pas contre ! Je me laisse alors tomber dans le monde des rêves... ( Bam ! Ma tête frappe très fort la table en tombant...) Aïe ! Saleté de Table ! Bon, où j'en étais ? Ah, oui ! Et je dors...

Soudain, je sens que quelque chose me secoue... C'est mon rêve, ça ? Ah, nan, j'entends Sora... J'ouvre lentement les yeux... Et sens la totalité des regards sur moi. Ah, pas normal, ça... ! Je me redresse vite fait, la trousse encore collée au visage... Quel discrétion, ni vue ni connue, comme on dit... Tout le monde me ragarde, effaré...

– Bah quoi ?

Sora désespère dans son coin...

– Mademoiselle Uzumaki, vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire des rêves érotiques...

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le Komui ! La classe riait, je comprenais rien...

– Que Quoi ?

– Tu parlais en dormant... Et t'as dit, plus ou moins : « Sasuke » puis tu t'es marrée toute seule... Chuchota discrétement Sora.

Oh, nan ! J'ai pas fait ça ! Pitié, nan ! Fallait que ça m'arrive à moi et maintenant ! Je regarda Sasuke du coin de l'oeil, et m'attendait à une blague foireuse (foireuse pour moi...), comme d'hab'... Mais nan, il me fixait... Il me regardait simplement, étonné...

Après cet incident, tout le monde continua de bosser... Sauf moi... Je fixais ma gomme, la trifouillant, la piquant avec mon compas, la tordant dans tout les sens... Enfin, je l'examinais, quoi ! Et là, Allen se retourna.

– Sora, t'as trouvé quoi au ... ?

Et c'est à ce moment là que j'eus une idée géniale !

– Hey ! Allen ! Tu veux voir un tir sur un oiseau ?

– Un tir sur un oiseau ?

– Oui ! Eh, bah regarde bien le gars devant avec la coiffure de corbeau !

Sora re-désespérait dans son coin... Moi je me préparait à tirer, ma gomme dans ma main... Je visais... Et le coup partit ! ... Et arriva en plein dans la cible !

- Aïeuh !

– T'as vu la pros ? Me vantais-je à Allen.

Sasuke se retourna, enragé. Naruto, lui, était explosé de rire, se roulant limite par terre.

-Elle est trop forte ma soeur !

Sasuke me dévisageait... Moi, je le défiais du regard, un sourire fourbe sur le visage... Installée confortablement sur ma chaise...

– Ok ! Dit-il.

Oh, c'est pas bon... Mais, pourquoi il se baisse lui ! Sora se décala de moi, instinctivement. Puis, Sasuke releva la tête, lui aussi souriait, une chaussure dans la main... Quoi ! Attends, j'ai bien dit une chaussure dans la main ! Il va pas oser... ! Eh bah si, il a osé... Juste avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne, je me baisse à la façon matrix, mais me loupe complétement... Je tombe en arrière, me cogne violemment la tête contre le mur, et m'éclate sur le sol, toujours avec ma chaise et mes deux pieds encore sur la table... La chaussure me tomba aussi dessus, en plein dans le pif. Maudite, j'étais maudite ! La classe se remit à rire... Puis, la sonnerie sonna... Sauvée par le gong... J'entendais, sous la chaussure puante, la classe se vider. Puis aperçu deux pieds, dont un sans chaussure, juste à côté de ma pauvre carcasse. Je relève la chaussure, et voit Sasuke... J'avoue, sur ce coup, il a gagné... Je commence à me relever, la tête endolorie... Et là MIRACLE ! Nan, pas Jésus qui réscussite ! Pas un "certain nain de l'Elysée" qui démissione ! Nan, quelque chose de plus miraculeux encore ! Sasuke qui me tend sa main ! Je le regade, surprise. Il me relève, puis me demande :

– Ta tête, ça va ?

– Euh... Oui. Mer... Ci...

J'aurais jamais cru le remercier un jour... Je range vite fait mes affaires dans mon sac. Puis pars en direction de la sortie... Lui est derrière moi. Naruto l'attend dehors... Moi je continue de marcher, jusqu'à apercevoir Allen, qui m'attendait.

– T'as fait une belle chute, dis-donc ! Ca va ?

– Euh oui... On peux dire ça...

Il me dévisage, puis sourit.

– Vous êtes marrants avec Sasuke... Vous vous embêtez tout le temps, mais dans le fond, vous vous aimez bien.

Puis, il partit, restant dans le mystère... Moi je restais là... J''en revenais pas, en plus j'ai même pas démenti... Sasuke passe, me colle un taquet dans la tête, sur mon bleu... Je ne réagis toujours pas...

– Elle est malade ta soeur ou quoi ?

Naruto hausse ses épaules... Puis ils partent. « dans le fond, vous vous aimez bien. » Cette phrase me trotta dans la tête... Puis je pensa avec terreur : « Et si c'était vrai ? »

* * *

Point de vue de Rukia.

La classe était enfin formée. Dans l'ensemble, les gens ont l'air assez sympa. Notre professeur principal, Gai, également professeur de sport, nous emmène vers le gymnase. Une fois arrivés, il se retourne et nous dit d'un sourire sadique:

- Pour bien commencer l'année, vous allez me faire 100 pompes ! Allez dépéchez vous ! Je rigole pas !

Je regarde Ichigo :

- C'est une blague ?

- Je crois pas, me répond-il.

Je vais vers Gai, fais mes grands yeux de chien battu et lui dit :

- Monsieur, je ne peux pas faire sport, je me suis tordue la cheville ce matin. *Snif, snif*.

Je fais style de pleurer et attend qu'il me dise d'aller m'asseoir et d'attendre la fin du cours.

- Ah … C'est malheureux tout ça Rukia … Mais je m'en fiche, tu vas rejoindre les autres et vous allez me faire ces pompes tout de suite !

Je retourne à ma place et sèche mes fausses larmes. Je regarde Ichigo et Renji, qui se retiennent de rire. Et *bam*, un coup de poing dans la tête d'Ichigo et *bam*, un coup de poing dans la tête de Renji. Ils vont voir ce que ça coûte de se moquer de moi. Hé hé hé, mon côté sadique commence à sortir. Et là, engueulade générale ! Le prof essaie de nous calmer. Je refais mes yeux de chien battu pour l'attendrir.

- C'est bon Rukia, arrête et vas t'asseoir, dit Gai exaspéré par mon comportement de gamine.

Une fois assise, je regarde les autres suer. Cette fois j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas en faire, mais je déteste le sport ! Pour m'occuper, je sors une feuille et je dessine tous les élèves de la classe en lapins, ils sont trop mignons … Link l'intello, a du mal à faire ne serai ce qu'une petite pompe. C'est trop drôle ! Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il se met à détester un prof. J'aperçois aussi Summer, elle est assez isolée des autres, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'elle est assez timide. Jasdero et David ont toujours un pistolet en plastique pointé sur l'autre … Ils sont vraiment irrécupérables. Hana tape la causette à Cloud, mais il n'ose même pas la regarder dans les yeux. Tifa les regarde étrangement … Mais, c'est de la jalousie ! De l'autre côté, Eliot maltraite son grand frère Gil sans aucune pitié. Lee est béat d'admiration devant Gai, lui Neji et Tenten n'ont absolument aucun mal à faire l'exercice demandé. Après avoir fait suer ses élèves pendant une bonne heure avec ses pompes, il déclare fièrement :

- C'est partit pour un jogging ! Et ne perdez pas le rythme !

Tout le monde le suit à contrecœur. Je fais un grand sourire à Ichigo et Renji lorsqu'ils passent devant moi, histoire de les narguer encore un peu plus.

- Tu viens aussi Rukia ! Tu as échappé aux pompes, mais tu vas me faire ce jogging ! hurle Gai, déjà loin.

Je vois Ichigo et Renji, ils n'ont toujours rien d'autre à faire que de se moquer de moi … Je cours du plus vite que je peux, les rattrape et leur met un taquet derrière la tête. Hé hé hé, bien fait. J'observe la classe. A part Link qui n'est pas du tout endurant, le groupe semble bien tenir le rythme … J'aperçois Summer qui essaye de s'intégrer. La pauvre, tous ses amis de l'année dernière ne sont pas dans notre classe. Mais elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Ada et Hana … A part ça, Gil se fait toujours martyriser par son petit frère Eliot. Après avoir courrut pendant un bon moment dans la campagne, on rentre enfin au lycée. Et là, une magnifique mélodie retentit, la sonnerie qui annonce la fin de ce supplice qu'est le sport.

* * *

Point de vue de Yoruichi 

Oh Oh Oh, cette année on a une classe de fous ! Entre Amiko qui n'a même pas assisté au discours de rentrée vu qu'elle était dans le bureau de la Cpe, Miss Riri chan, Lavi qui n'arrête pas de charrier Kanda, Kisuke qui mange des bonbons fourrés au saké, Reno qui se marre avec Zack, Tiky qui martyrise Genesis qui s'énerve facilement. Et puis notre professeur principale, Miss Alindmy, qui est beaucoup plus folle et sadique que nous tous réunis. A peine arrivés dans sa classe, qu'est-ce qu'elle nous propose ? Une partie de poker géante en japonais. Et là, curieusement, tout le monde est intéressé. Amiko et Jack ont vraiment un comportement louche … ils s'échangent des regards mielleux et des sourires doux … Leur soi-disant amitié va un peu plus loin que ça à mon avis … Et Genesis, aujourd'hui est vraiment de mauvaise humeur, peut-être qu'il aurait aimé être avec Hana cette année. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi je veux jouer au poker et tous les plumer. Hé hé hé. Kisuke essaye de me saouler avec ses bonbons au saké et de me déconcentrer, mais l'appât du gain est plus fort que ma légère dépendance à l'alcool. Je m'assoie devant la table de jeu, prend mes cartes et … Jackpot ! Une quinte royale dès le premier coup ! Miss Alindmy, a perdu face à moi comme Lavi (il est vraiment nul au poker), Krory, Zack, Reno, Vincent, Lottie, et en gros, tout le monde sauf Break. Cet excentrique cache bien son jeu finalement … et fait également une quinte royale ! Il ne reste plus que nous et pour nous départager et ainsi savoir qui est le meilleur joueur de poker de terminale, on recommence une partie. Une fois qu'il a ses cartes en main, il essaye de bluffer et me fais des grands sourires comme il a si bien l'habitude de faire pour me déconcentrer … Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. J'annonce fièrement :

- Full !

- Oh oh oh ! Carré ! dit-il encore plus fier que moi.

Je crus que j'allai l'étrangler. J'avais perdu face à un Break encore plus extravagant que d'habitude … Après avoir perdue cette partie, je boude dans mon coin et regarde les parties s'enchainer. Kanda est assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre et regarde ce qui se passe dehors, le poker ne l'intéresse vraiment pas. Trois heures à jouer, faut pas croire mais c'est long … Miss Alindmy, qui commence à en avoir marre de perdre et de voir plein de gens qui font autre chose décide de tout arrêter, s'énerve toute seule et boude à son bureau, nous laissant « seul ». Et là, surprise générale, même si tout le monde s'y attendait … Amiko et Jack s'embrassent légèrement sur la bouche ! Voyant que tout le monde les regarde, ils déclarent à l'unisson :

- Bah quoi ? On est amis c'est tout.

Ouai, ouai c'est ça, c'était sûr qu'ils allaient finir ensemble. Ah enfin la sonnerie retentit et on peut enfin partir. Je crois même que c'est la première fois que je me suis autant intéressée à un cours.

* * *

Et le deuxieme chap se termine ! La prochaine fois, on parlera de la découverte de chaque foyer... Ca promet ! ^^


End file.
